Blista Compact (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 15.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 321 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Frontantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.400 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Blista-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Blista Compact ist ein kompaktes Sportcoupé aus Grand Theft Auto IV, das von Dinka hergestellt wird. Er basiert auf dem Honda CR-X der 1. Generation, wobei die Front sowie die leicht abgerundete Karosserie eher dem Volkswagen Corrado Baujahr 1988 bis 1993 ähnelt. Der Blista Compact hat einen 1,4 Liter großen Vier-Zylinder-Motor, der auf sehr hohen Drehzahlen läuft (was typisch für japanische Sportwagen der 80er und 90er-Jahre ist und somit dem Vorbild Honda CR-X entspricht) und über ein Fünf-Gang-Schaltgetriebe die Vorderachse antreibt. Dieser Motor bringt die leichte Karosserie sehr schnell vom Fleck. Auch die Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 321 km/h hält mit Autos in wesentlich höheren Klassen mit. Die Federung des Wagens ist geradezu perfekt. Sie sorgt dafür, dass man den Wagen bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten leicht durch die Kurven gleiten lassen kann und bei niedrigen Geschwindigkeiten leicht durch den Stadtverkehr manövrieren kann. Der Vorderradantrieb sorgt des weiteren dafür, dass der Wagen selten ausbricht. Beim Rückwärtsfahren jedoch reagiert die Lenkung oftmals aggressiv und der Wagen legt schon beim leichten Berühren der Lenkung eine Schleuderwende hin. Die Bremsen des Wagens sind überraschend schlecht für solch eine leichte Karosserie. ABS ist nicht Standard im Blista Compact, jedoch an einigen Modellen verfügbar. Leider gibt der Blista Compact schon nach wenigen Kollisionen den Geist auf. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Hinter dem südlichsten Gebäude von Happiness Island geparkt (parkt dort meist nur dann, wenn man aus Richtung Westen auf diese Stelle zukommt) # Häufig in Broker und Bohan anzutreffen # Manchmal in North Holland oder Northwood anzutreffen, Algonquin GTA IV # Während des zweiten Treffens mit Jeff K. Harlingford, mit der Leiche im Kofferraum # Während der Mission Clean Getaway # Während der Mission Ivan the not so Terrible – nach der Zwischensequenz, in der man den Auftrag erhält, steht vor der Comrades Bar der silberne Blista Compact aus der Mission Clean Getaway. Man kann diesen für die Mission verwenden. # Wenn man den Comet in der Mission No. 1 zerstört, sitzt man nach der Zwischensequenz in einem Blista Compact Trivia * Er ist eines der wenigen Fahrzeuge in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, die nahezu unverändert blieben und in fast jedem Teil auftauchten. * Auf dem Zierstreifen an der Tür steht „Hyper Dynamic Sports“ und auf dem Heck „Invariable Valve Timing“, was GTA-typisch humoristisch auf die Honda-Technik VTEC ('V'ariable Valve 'T'iming and Lift 'E'lectronic 'C'ontrol) anspielt. * Der Wagen besitzt das gleiche Motorgeräusch wie der Futo und der Hakumai. * Den Blista gibt es auch als sportlichere Variante mit Doppelrohrauspuff und Heckspoiler. * Wahlweise wird mit diesen Merkmalen auch ein Stahl- oder Glasschiebedach kombiniert. * In der Beta-Version hatte der Blista Compact andere Felgen. Bildergalerie Blista Compact Front.png|Der Blista Compact in der Front- und Seitenansicht Blista Compact Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Blista Compact getunt.jpg|Leicht getunte Version des Blista Wrack IV Blista Front.png|Auch als Wrack antreffbar Wrack IV Blista Heck.png WrackGar IV Blista Front.png|Ein ausgeschlachteter Blista Compact WrackGar IV Blista Heck.png Blista badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Einzelnachweise en:Blista Compact es:Blista Compact fi:Blista Compact fr:Blista Compact nl:Blista Compact pl:Blista Compact sv:Blista Compact Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Kleinwagen Kategorie:Coupés